


The Wind In Her Hair

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony and Maddie go for a walk.





	The Wind In Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Even though it had been his idea, part of him couldn't believe that he was here; in a wood; going for a walk on a Sunday afternoon.

That wasn't how he spent Sundays; Sundays were spent watching movies, drinking beer, hanging out with his buddies, or in bed with his latest girl-friend.

But here he was with his latest girl-friend walking hand-in-hand with her through the woods – and what was more, he was enjoying himself. He remembered when he'd tried to impress a ranger one time by saying he spent every spare moment in the woods, when in fact the great outdoors was something he did his best to avoid.

Or rather he had done. But all that had changed two months ago when Maddie Tyler had entered his life. Since then he'd found himself doing things he'd never done, never considered doing, never wanted to do and having a great time doing them. And also he found he didn't try to impress her; he let her see what no one else had ever seen: the real Anthony DiNozzo.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and began to run ahead, turning around to call to him, laughing and smiling; her happiness was infectious and he started to run after her. But then he stopped and just watched her as she spun around and ran and giggled, her long hair, loose and free from hair-spray or clips, flew around her as the wind caught it. She looked beautiful; she was beautiful – inside and out she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known. And it was natural beauty, she wore very little make-up, she didn't need it.

He stood and watched the wind play with her hair blowing it around her face, making her look even younger than her twenty-four years. It was perfect; she was perfect; the moment was perfect. "Madds," he called, puling out his camera and pointing it at her.

She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him. At that very second, another gust of wind caught her hair and made it swirl and he captured the moment. "Come on, Tony," she called, turning her back and beginning to run away from him. "Catch me if you can." 

He pushed the camera back into his pocket and took off after her. It didn't take him long to catch up with her – but then he suspected she wasn't really trying too hard to escape. As he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, he wondered if it was possible to fall in love, to really fall in love, in such short a time.

He didn't know; he suspected it was – or at least that's what other people would say, maybe even Maddie herself. So for now he'd just have to be content with what he had, content with holding her, kissing her and knowing he had someone he could be himself with. Anything else could come in time – for once he wasn't going to rush things.


End file.
